¿Culparse o Arrepentirse?
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [Spoiler Incompleto Temporada 12]... No hay nostalgia peor, que añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedió... [Lubby Dubby]


_**¿CULPARSE O ARREPENTIRSE?**_

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto es mío. Sobre todo Kovac y Dubenko… Bueno, esta bien, no lo son… Pero una chica puede soñar, no?  
(La frase del final no es mía, es de Joaquín Sabina -quién tambien es mío ¬¬-)  
**N/A:** No recuerdo bien donde ni porque, pero leí un spoiler de ER (tres meses de spoiler free para nada) en el que decía algo de Abby despertándose en cierto lugar familiar para ella… Y bueno, se me ocurrió esto.  
**Dedicatoria:** a _Frambuesa_. A _Papaya_. A _Mandarina_. Y al resto de la Sisterhood esa que esta llena de locas. De parte de _Cereza_ ¬¬…  
(Ahm, y unas palabras especiales para _Pera_: ajá! Te lo dije! Al final serías Lubby!... Gracias. Perdón la falta de seriedad :p )

* * *

-Abby…  
Ni una respuesta.  
-Abby…  
Solo respiraciones entrecortadas.  
-Abby!  
-Eh? Uhm… Buen día  
Él sonrió:-Buen día, había olvidado que eras tan difícil en las mañanas.  
Y con esa frase todo, en menos de una fracción de segundo, regresó a la cabeza de Abby.  
La noche anterior fue lo primero, las complicaciones, los hechos desdibujados que había hecho que ella terminé allí, de todos los lugares posibles en el mundo. Y después llegó el pasado. La historia de hace unos años ya que ella había considerado cerrada y que, por una noche de descuido, volvía a abrir.  
-Luka, yo…  
-Hey, son las 6 am y aún no tomamos café, no necesito recibir explicaciones ahora y estoy seguro de que vos no queres darlas.  
Ella asintió.  
-En la cocina hay café. Y no lo hice yo, antes de que preguntes, es comprado.  
Él salió, y ella sonrió, también a su cabeza había llegado el recuerdo de los buenos tiempos.

Cruzó las puertas de la sala de emergencias, asegurandose que su noche con Luka quedaría del lado de afuera y que hablarían sobre ello más tarde.  
No tenía razones para sentirse culpable, pero igual lo hacía.  
¿Por qué?  
¿Por Luka?... ¿Por Jake?... ¿Por haberse engañado a sí misma y terminado en los brazos del mismo hombre otra vez?  
"_Genial idea, Abby, a este paso en un par de años terminaras acostándote con Carter también" _le dijo, sádica, su mente  
-Buenas Lockhart  
Ella dio un salto y todos sus pensamientos se perdieron en algún rincón de su cabeza.  
-Dr. Dubenko- suspiró  
-Lamento haberla asustado, pero creí que querría saber…  
-Es demasiado temprano para que yo quiera saber cualquier cosa que usted pueda decirme, Dr. Dubenko- dijo ella, sin realmente pensar esa frase.  
-Como diga- y con la misma sorpresa que llegó, desapareció.  
Ahí ella se dio cuanta de que había hablado de más  
"_Bien hecho Abby"_ volvió a hablar su mente. Y ella, enojada consigo misma, entró de un portazo en la sala de descanso.

-Cirugía- dijo Neela, dándole una historia.  
-¿Perdón?  
-Tu paciente de sala 4 terminó en cirugía mientras te fuiste enfrente. Deberías ir a verlo.  
-Gracias Neela- dijo Abby, tomando la historia.  
Caminó, aún con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza y un tanto distraída, en dirección a una de las tantas salas pre-operatorias.  
Abrió la puerta, sin prestar atención a que alguien del otro lado tenía las mismas intenciones que ella, y por esa razón, golpeó a ese alguien con el marco de la puerta en la cabeza.  
-Lo siento venía…  
-Pensando en cualquier cosa, para variar- dijo, amarga, una voz.  
"_Hoy es tu día Abby"  
_-Dr. Dubenko lo siento no quise…  
-Espero que no hayas querido, sino es una forma de agresión un tanto infantil…  
Ella suspiró:-Necesitará unos puntos- dijo intentando observar el corte que él tenía en la frente.  
-Me encargaré de eso- dijo él, comenzando a avanzar.  
Ella, dejando olvidado a su paciente, lo siguió.  
-¿Va a _auto suturarse_?  
-Considerando el día que tenes hoy Lockhart, será más seguro que pedírtelo a vos.- él entro a su oficina, cerrando la puerta y dejándola a ella afuera.  
-Si crees que una puerta va a detenerme- murmuró ella para sí, abrió la puerta y entró.  
-Lockhart- dijo él, a modo de advertencia.  
-Abby. Y voy a suturarte aunque tenga que atarte a una silla.  
Dubenko no pudo esconder la sonrisa.  
-No gracias, le pediré a alguien más. Ve a hacer su trabajo y deja de pensar en lo que sea que estas pensando y te tiene de mal humor y un tanto peligrosa… Salvo, claro esta, que sea algo solo contra mí.  
-Si es solo contra usted. Ahora siéntese y callase la boca.  
-No me es órdenes, Abby.  
-No te hagas el difícil… Bertrand- ella sonrió, como si con eso ya hubiese ganado. Y se acercó a donde él buscaba un kit de sutura en el botiquín de su oficina.  
-Vamos, yo hice eso, dejame arreglarlo  
Él suspiró, como rendido.  
-Tengo demasiados pacientes, así que hazlo rápido.- él se sentó y ella comenzó a preparase, sin ocultar la sonrisa triunfal en su cara.  
-Perdón por como te traté esta mañana- le dijo, mientras se acercaba con una pequeña dosis de lideocaína.  
-Yo fui a molestar muy temprano, aprendí a no hacerlo.  
-No es eso, es que yo, uhm, no venía de buen humor.  
-Eso no hay necesidad de decirlo.  
-Hey! Recordá que yo tengo la aguja.  
Él hizo una mueca:-Pero es verdad. Además estas muy distraída, sino yo no hubiese terminado con un golpe en la frente.  
-¿Y quién dice que no fue intencional?  
-Que no fue demasiado profundo  
-Quizás no quería causarte un gran daño  
-Que considerada  
Mientras Abby comenzó con el primer punto estuvieron en silencio.  
-Hay una cicatriz anterior, y parece reciente…  
-¿Uhm?  
-Sobre esta, un poco más grande hay otra cicatriz… ¿Otra residente con más fuerza que yo?  
Él se rió:-Oh, no, eso no fue nada.  
-Nada con un par de puntos.  
-Un golpe estúpido  
-Que dejo marca  
-No pregunté la causa de tu mal humor, no preguntes la causa de mi golpe.  
-No preguntaste porque no quisiste.  
Él, que hasta ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y le dio una mirada evaluadora a Abby. Ella no lo notó, estaba trabajando.  
-¿Por qué estás de mal humor y tan despistada, Abby?  
-Porque me acosté con mi ex novio de hace como 4 años y no debería haberlo hecho. Y ahora me siento culpable.  
-¿Culpable por una relación de ahora?- esa había sido una pregunta muy personal.  
-No estoy en ninguna relación y aún no se porque me siento culpable- pero a ella pareció no molestarle responderla.  
-Ah…  
-¿De que es el golpe, Bertrand?  
-Me desmayé y me golpeé la cabeza.  
-¿Te desmayaste?- un tono de preocupación en su voz.  
-Operación de 19 horas y yo no había comido antes, además llevaba una guardia larga.  
-¿Con que te golpeaste?  
-Uhm… un locker.  
-¿Y llamaste a alguien más para que te suture?. Estoy herida  
-No se quien me suturó, no estaba muy consciente que digamos, Abby.  
-¿Si no me hubieses llamado?  
-Sin dudarlo.  
-Mentiroso.  
-Vos empezaste.  
-¿Yo?  
-Si, si, con eso de "estoy herida"  
Ahí se le acabaron los argumentos y se quedó callada por unos segundos antes e anunciar:  
-Terminé.  
-Perfecto. Gracias. Y te faltó el final de nuestra discusión.  
-¿Qué final?  
-La parte donde decís "Si, Bertrand, tenés toda la razón"  
-¿Y cuándo viene eso?  
-Justo después de que yo tenía razón.  
-Oh, calláte.  
-Amitilo  
-Calláte  
-Amitilo  
-Calláte  
-Ad…- Abby lo besó.  
Empezó como una pequeña estupidez, pero cuando ella puso las manos en el cuello de él y él se puso de pie, dejo de serlo.  
En algún momento, ella sintió que él la separaba y abrió los ojos.  
-Tu ex- le dijo él, como un recordatorio.  
-Es mi ex  
-Y te acostaste con él.  
-Bertrand…  
-Ya tenes suficientes cosas en tu cabeza, Abby- dijo él, se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.  
-A trabajar, Dra. Lockhart- agregó y abrió la puerta de su oficina.  
-Si, Dr. Dubenko.  
Mientras ella lo vio alejarse, descubrió que no era culpa lo que sentía esta mañana. Era arrepentimiento.  
No por acostarse con Luka, sino porque haberlo hecho la ponía mas lejos de algo que había descubierto tarde que deseaba.  
…Pero ella bien sabía, _no hay nostalgia peor, que añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedió…  
_Pero no podía evitarlo.

* * *

...Okey, esto lo escribí a las 9 am, tras haberme acostado a las 3 am... Es que debía venir una compañera que nunca apareció a hacer un trabajo... Pero supe ocupar mi tiempo... No te parece?... 


End file.
